


Happenstance

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500, background relationships - rose/leon, child coming across a sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Chairman just wanted to see how his little ménage would react. No harm done.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this little thing as a brief exploration of rose and how he treats those who rely on him most like barbie dolls. barbie dolls he cares about deeply, im sure.

“Mister Chairman Rose sir, I finished cleaning my room and I washed all your clothes like you wanted. But I-”

“You don’t want to do chores for me anymore, right?” he tugged at his loose curl of hair absentmindedly. “Bede...you might not know this, being a poor child without discipline, but in normal households there are _rules._ Chores the children must do. Think of collecting those wishing stars as one of them, just as important as cleaning your room or washing clothes. I don’t wish to be unkind, but I’m really not asking much from you.”

Bede’s eyes were to the floor, left hand in his pocket clutching something on the inside. “NO! No, that’s not what I mean at all, sir! I’ll gladly do anything you ask of me! It’s just that...well...I found something in the washing machine, and I wasn’t sure what to do with it. If i hadn’t noticed it, it would have been destroyed...I don’t know what it is, but here.”

He placed the small object on the Chairman’s desk and ran, shoes making scuffing sounds on the freshly waxed floor. Oleana looked down from her place, bracelets clanging together as she picked up the tiny object. Her unimpressed expression remained as it always would, in most circumstances. What Bede had found was a silver butt plug, complete with its owner’s signature rose-shaped diamond embedded in the end. “Being careless with your toys isn’t like you, Sir.”

“Did you see his face? Beet red. You think he knows what it is?” he’d already turned in his leather chair, laughing and admiring the Wydon cityscape – his life’s work.

“...It was not cheap to get this made for the Champion, if I recall correctly.” _He left it in his clothes to quench curiosity about some kid_ _and what he knows_ _?_ Out of all the whims the Chairman had indulged in in her years of employment, this was one of the stranger examples.

“If the boy hadn’t noticed I would have just blamed it on Leon. He’s got plenty of money to order us a replacement...but our Bede is a tad too observant, I’m afraid. That reminds me, his sponsors will be looking for contract renewals in the coming weeks. “Have you–”

“I composed twenty emails for that exact purpose this morning, Chairman. And...” she added, pulling her phone out of its pocket, “Leon will be waiting for you at the usual suite around nine.”

“Oleana” he arose from his seat and beamed, inching his way through the empty space between the wall and the desk. His crooned his head into the little corner where her neck met her shoulder and breathed in her scent. Of course, she allowed herself to indulge. To accept his affection that was scarcely doled out for her. “Whatever would I do without you?”


End file.
